


拨乱反正第三十六章 鸳 鸯（大结局）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人龙, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Summary: 强迫、捆绑，人龙，双龙，慎入！！
Relationships: 润旭, 香蜜 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	拨乱反正第三十六章 鸳 鸯（大结局）

**Author's Note:**

> 强迫、捆绑，人龙，双龙，慎入！！

见旭凤一头扎进那人头攒动的观灯潮流中，宛如一条滑溜的小泥鳅蹿入溪流转瞬没影，润玉擢紧了手中的衣袖碎片，不免冷笑一声，松开布片，指尖快速捻动，打出一段法诀，说时迟那时快，黑云聚集，皎皎如银的月色瞬间笼上了暗沉的云翳，天宇之间骤然昏暗。

一阵飓风吹过，吹得花灯纷纷上下翻飞，也吹得人们的衣袖、鬓发随之舞动，随后头顶上轰隆一声，电蛇闪闪，雷声大作，接着又噼里啪啦的下起雨来，观灯的人们惊呼了一声，忙不迭的朝着自家奔去，雨越下越大，四野几乎白茫茫的一片，视野也为之所阻。

旭凤惊讶的看着周遭围拢的人慌不择路的四处奔去，不过片刻功夫，街巷上便走的空空荡荡，只留下自己站在道路中央，恰似一个上好的靶子，还未来得及掐诀使出遁地术，面前人影一闪，一只手仿佛钳子般牢牢擢住自己手腕，他愕然抬头，使劲甩着却根本甩不脱。

湿漉漉的地面骤然远去，那人用力拥住他，随着一阵风烟掠过，两人已遥遥飞去，越过雨雾缭绕雷电隐隐的云层，来到了上方的星空，星辰烁烁，洁白如玉的月中依稀能看见那冰殿桂树，旭凤抿紧了唇，没好气的道：“你来做什么，温香暖玉在怀不是很快活吗？”

有闷闷的笑声自前方响起，旭凤哼了一声，转过头去不看眼前这个骤然笑出声的人，润玉笑了一记，擢住那抹细腰朝着自己靠了靠，低语道：“旭儿，你是在吃醋吗？”因贴的极近，那人的呼吸气息扑面而来，清冽又水汽溶溶，倒让人脸颊一热。

“谁，谁会吃醋……”旭凤口不择言的叫着，语气恶狠狠的，然而颤抖的声音和红晕渐染的脸颊却暴露了一切，润玉微微一愣，一手绕过后方托住后脑，义无反顾的印上唇瓣，温柔的在口唇间辗转，随后变成滔天巨浪，就像是三千年来的渴望，从未有过一刻停息。

旭凤被对方突如其来的动作唬了一跳，等反应过来，想要挥出一拳时，眼前这个霸道的兄长早已以吻封缄，不安分的舌在唇齿间鼓动，无师自通的刷过敏感的牙龈，然后是如暴风骤雨一般的侵袭，似大海的潮涌一般层层迭起，又层层落下。

旭凤挥出的手臂被拧在身后，只能无助的接受着兄长那炽热的吻，发出唔唔唔不成调的低呼，小凤凰的眼角微显水光，脸蛋涨的通红，几乎要滴出血来，而润玉则肆意的翻搅着，捕捉着对方逃避的舌，于狭小的空间嬉戏，月色渺渺，像是为一对有情人落下朦胧的轻纱。

旭凤终于感觉体力不支，他使劲掰着擢住自己手腕的手指，一面扭过头去，躲开润玉的突袭，温热的嘴唇擦过脸颊，却在敏感的耳垂上停留下来，一个声音低低的道：“旭儿，这里不方便，随我来……”话音未落，两个如胶似漆的身影便在原地消失。

下一刻天庭栖梧宫那张宽大的床铺上，出现了一黑一白的影子，还未从这大挪移术的天晕地转中回过神来，旭凤已发觉自己处于一个十分不利的境地，手臂被对方一手擢住举过头顶，暧昧的交叠，一上一下，而那人放肆的唇已印上自个儿敞开的胸口，惊得他仲然变色。

“喂，你住手！放开我！锦觅到底是怎么回事……啊！！”凹陷的锁骨被人轻轻的舔了一口，柔软的舌一触即分，白皙的肌肤微微颤抖着，在稍重的吮吸下显出一个个深深浅浅的瘀痕，才问出那句话，旭凤便觉得对方吻过的地方像是着了一把火，忍不住发出一记软糯的呻吟。

润玉稍稍伏起身子，单薄的唇上水光盈盈，他无奈的叹了口气，却道：“锦觅？当年我收回锦觅残魂，未料她一时入魔嗜血，我那一刻不过是为她驱魔而已。”他低头见旭凤睁着一双凤眸，犹然不可置信的模样，又忍不住在那光洁的额头吻了吻，道：“傻凤凰，我润玉说过的誓言，自然是一字千钧。”

“哼！那她亲你，你还不躲不闪，分明就是对她有意思！”那番解释让旭凤的心头稍稍好受了一些，可他还是恨恨的偏过头去，赌气不看润玉，又嘟哝一句，颇有些不依不饶的意味，润玉无奈的笑笑，又在那微张的唇上亲了一口，却道：“我那会神识尚未抽身，并未察觉，但你放心，我早将花界一干人打发回去。”

听见那话，傲娇的凤凰才气哼哼的转回头，只是有些尴尬不安，用比蚊子还小的声音叫道：“反正，反正不许你喜欢她……”听见对方如此反应，润玉不免有些好笑，原本还担忧这凤凰归来一心念着他的锦觅，可如今看来，倒像是对自己早已情根深种的行状。

如此夜半良宵，彼此又是两情相悦，不做点什么还真说不过去，他又凑了过去，在那雪白的耳廓边絮絮的道：“旭儿，我既认定了你，就不会再多看旁人一眼，你仔细想想往昔，我又何曾做过对不起你的事……”趁着那凤凰迷茫着双眸回忆时，指尖舞动，底下那身裹得严严实实的黑衣瞬间离身而去，雪白的皮肉一览无余，当真是身无片缕。

身上的凉意瞬间叫旭凤醒过来神，同时也想起了让他有孕在法阵中的那一场性事，期间对方略有粗暴的行止总是刻骨难忘，他不免不安的叫了起来：“不，我不要……”一面用那自由的双腿去踢蹬润玉，怎料两腿初初抬起，已遭人牢牢抄在手中。

他狐疑的向上望去，却见手臂上不知何时被一条金灿灿的捆仙绳缚住，丝毫挣脱不得，此刻两腿大开，那人压在自己身上，当真是人为刀俎我为鱼肉，他又急又气，只颤声道：“润玉，你放开我，我不要这样，我不要……”因为紧张那声音都有些发颤，好不可怜。

“别怕……”回应他的却是润玉安抚的那一句话，那声音尤其温和，可听在旭凤耳中，却禁不住让他发起抖来，不由使出浑身解数，想要离眼前的这个魔王远些，奈何被捆住的手臂根本使不上力气，只能眼睁睁看着那骨节分明的手指拂过小腿、大腿蜿蜒朝上。

兴许是修习水系法术，润玉的体温总是较旁人低一些，此刻那凉冰冰的触感一路滑过，真叫清醒的旭凤起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他还想再抗拒两分，那人却不由分说低下了头，衔住了自个儿胸前浅褐色的乳粒，麻痒自胸口泛滥开来，那双凤眸雾煞煞的，尽是蒙蒙的水汽。

“嗯……不，别这样，润玉，润……啊……嗯……”破碎的语句从唇角溢出，胸口的茱萸早已在拉扯和吸吮中挺立，硬硬的涨得慌，顺滑的面料擦过光裸的肌肤，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，旭凤有些着慌，不知是为了浑身发烫全然陌生的自己，还是为着对面的人依旧衣冠楚楚，而自己身上没有一点点的遮蔽。

大抵是看出了凤凰的恐慌，润玉随手一挥，身上那袭精造细作的天帝冕服已扑啦啦飞去，在床前与那堆黑衣落在一处，而全无衣裳的遮盖，胯下那极其雄伟的巨物也在寝殿内明亮的灯光下显出了原型，那物早已高高凸起，极其粗长的尺寸，依稀青筋迸出，十分的可怖。

“不……不要！！”旭凤早已吓得不能自已，一个劲地扭动着不得自由的身躯，想要从床上离开，奈何却被润玉掐住了腰肢，竟死死的钉在了床铺上，丝毫动弹不得，那人眼眸琉璃色瞳孔中忽有针尖似的竖瞳立起，原来对方因情热又显出几分银龙兽性，无法遏制。

想要抓住他，咬住他，舔遍周身上下奶白色的肌肤，将他沾上自己湿漉漉的口水，而后突刺，狠狠突破那紧致的小穴，听见他的哭嚎却依旧不管不顾的继续，一遍又一遍的挺入，将满满的龙精灌入体内，将他从里到外都染上自己的气味，那是属于自己一个人的标记……

润玉抑制不住从喉咙里发出龙的咆哮，室内灯光暗处，隐约扬起一道巨龙的狭长影子，而那抹瘦削却暗含力量的躯干上，银白鳞片自下而上的 依次泛起，耳朵逐渐变尖，捉住猎物的手指指甲也渐渐伸长，像是要兽化显出原形一样。

“润玉！停下！！”看见润玉开始兽化的模样，旭凤禁不住魂飞魄散，忙不迭的叫道，若是对方以龙形交合，可想而知密穴肯定会因为无法容纳那龙的硕大而撕裂，他见对方手掌擢住自己的腰肢不得空，双腿用力一蹬，端端蹬在润玉胸口，嘭的一声，发出好大的声响。

润玉眸中的竖瞳闪了闪，随后从针尖又恢复成浑圆，他深深吸了一口气，将已微微露出额头的龙角收了回去，鳞次栉比的龙鳞逐次隐去，而手指甲也恢复原有的长度，方才旭凤的一击让他的神魂稍稍清醒几分，终于察觉到了不妥，若此刻现出龙形，可想而知旭凤一定会受伤，他又怎么舍得。

一念掠过，他又看向底下还在不断挣扎的爱人，闭了闭目叫道：“抱歉，旭儿，我实在忍不住……”说罢，又弹出两条捆仙绳将两腿高高吊起，旭凤拼命挣动，却丝毫使不上力气，眼睁睁看着对方两指如刀，蘸了蘸口中的唾液，便拖曳着绵长的银丝没入了底下那狭小的隙缝之中，禁不住发出一声低呼。

因为紧张，那入口窄小十分，两指进入一个指节便已卡得进退两难，他心念急转，却又去揉胸前的乳，男子的胸薄薄的皮肉底下是略为紧实的肌肉，本不如女子绵软，可经他一搓一揉，且有意无意的在那敏感的乳首擦过，那结实的胸竟渐渐变得柔软起来。

有低低的喘息自旭凤的鼻中呼出，他睁着一双迷蒙的凤眼怔怔的看着，却从不知晓自己身上竟像是有着快感按钮，而对方则是掌控一切的人，情潮随之舞动，竟不能止歇，他骇怕不已，越发嘟哝着“不要”，可略略放松的身躯早已让指尖长驱直入，绕着穴口打转，又肆意揉捏。

若此时上空有一面水镜，便能纤毫毕现照出床上的春景，肤白如雪的男子被金灿灿的绳索捆着，安放在云褥堆叠的床铺上，而身上的男子一手探入那处幽穴，来回翻搅，动作间嫩肉翻出，似徐徐开放的菊，待稍稍松软，又加入一指来回迁移，一下戳到顶端，一下又完全收回，只把初尝后庭滋味的凤凰弄得醉仙欲死。

旭凤的凤眸中早已带泪，他抑制不住的想要尖叫，只因那带有魔力的手指所到之处，随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，绕着里头那一块软肉反复打转的姿态早已让快感喷涌而出，胯下软垂之物早已硬邦邦的挺起，且前端吐出了些许清液，将柱身沾染，而胸前乳粒也是硬硬的挺着，仿佛坚硬的石子一般，他已然动情。

见旭凤的身体已被拓展的彻底，润玉再也抑制不住自己的欲望，自顾自拔出早已湿漉漉的手指，将膨胀的龙根狠狠杵进已湿泞粘腻的甬道，肠肉紧紧的包住了突进的异物，随后又在对方不断的冲刺中哀鸣和退缩，交合之处因动作的剧烈而卷起了一堆淡粉的泡沫，混合着泌出的肠液和血丝。

“唔……”润玉的一下突击叫旭凤措不及防，方才的快感仿佛一下子变作了痛楚，他能感受被肆掠的花穴传来的那种热辣辣的痛楚，也能清晰感受那不属于自己的异物在体内翻搅弹动的可怕触感，他忍不住用那哀求的目光看向自己的兄长，祈求他温柔一些。

润玉早已沉浸在那无边无际的快活之中，他期待了三千年，等待了三千年的爱人就在身下，而两人又是如此紧密的结合在一起，那是任何事都无法代替的满足和快乐，他微阖着双目，握紧了抬起的大腿根，肆意的冲击，一次次的没根而入，一次次又抽插到极致。

平坦的腹部随着肉刃的出没而现出了高突的轮廓，那想要顶穿腹部的可怕力道让凤凰终于抑制不住的哭出声来，而传入耳中的啜泣终于让沉醉的润玉稍稍清醒几分，他有些不忍的抿了抿唇，不安的顿了顿，转而去抚弄对方有些半软的小雀儿。

他的手指很凉，可擢住柱身的力道却不轻也不重，上下滑弄又用指甲绕着顶盖抚弄，旭凤的脸开始变得通红，仿佛醉酒一般，他轻轻的吟哦着，胸口上下起伏不定，润玉知他快意，越发加剧了手中的动作，还蘸着溢出的淫液在伞盖的细缝处戳刺。

绵绵不断的刺激从自己的身上传来，旭凤已不知今夕何夕，那快感极为剧烈，他禁不住弯起身躯，想要迎接最后一波的爱抚达到高潮，可对方的指突然退去，转而用下面那根让人痛苦的东西又一次动作起来，只是这一次却极其温柔的碾磨着，像在寻找什么。

旭凤疑惑的睁开了眼，可随后便感受到了对方的用意，也不知那突入体内的阳柱抵到了什么，急急聚结的快感仿若雷霆般将他击穿，濒临高潮的小雀想要喷薄而出，可根部却被那人牢牢箍住，无法纾解的难受让他忍不住含着泪水，又一次的祈求出声：“润玉，求你……”

未尽的话语消失在对方印上的薄唇间，润玉急促的吻着，擢住那蠢蠢欲动的鸟儿，一面底下连连提腰挺进，一面又含糊的道：“旭儿，我们一起……”话音未落，他已克制不住自己，随手微微释开环住根部的手掌，又恶狠狠的捣了数十下，重重喘息一声，才将满腔龙精悉数喷出。

旭凤早已无力的躺着，方才的高潮早已耗尽他所有的力气，股间湿漉漉的，也不知是自己还是对方的浊液，他大口大口的喘着气，身子还因为刺激过度而微微痉挛，然而随着身上的人缓缓退出了身体，未等他松懈完全，骤然间又被人从床上拎起，摆出了趴跪的姿势。

“等等，润玉，你干什么！”旭凤惊恐的大叫，扭动着前方不得自由的手臂，他能感受到对方的手掌轻轻的拍在肉感十足的臀上，若有似无的危险感叫他又一次反抗起来，可惜他背后不曾生有双眼，若能看见定然会目眦欲裂，只因后方的润玉不知何时显露了兽身。

原本巨大能将殿堂充满的银龙身躯如今缩小到两人大小，而胯下两根狰狞凸起的阳柱更是极为可观，常说龙性本淫，可谁又知开了荤的龙能够钉住猎物，连续肏弄不止，且双龙均可使用，其他兽族均不可比拟，这也是身为龙之一族得天独厚的优势。

奈何此刻的优势对于旭凤来说却堪比酷刑，他不知润玉已显出原形，还在不停的求饶道：“润，润玉，今天已经够了……啊……不，不要！！”最后那记声响已带着破音，只因他只觉仿佛臀上被人的指甲刮了两下，那人又就着潮湿和松软的幽穴毫不留情的戳了进来。

白皙的臀瓣在掌中被变幻成不同的形状，波峰颤颤巍巍，像是不堪凌辱的颤抖着，过长的指甲在柔嫩的肌肤上留下斑斑划痕，那银龙人立而起，一次次的将自己胯下的一根粗长的龙柱没入那已被操弄的合不拢的谷口之中，就着里头充盈的龙精发出噗噗的声响。

腹中溢满的龙精终于在不断的逼迫下争先恐后的从连接处渗出，滴落在底下浅碧色的云褥上，淡红浅白染就一片，身为龙身那物较人身更为硕大，当真将那窄紧的肠道填塞得满满当当，旭凤欲哭无泪的随着身后的动作摇摆，心中却忍不住把对方痛骂了千万遍。

底下的淫穴似是有生命般将自己的欲望牢牢裹住，又在抽拔之间一吸一吮，实在叫润玉受用不已，忍不住从龙那狭长的嘴缝间溢出低低的咆哮，然而剩余的一根虽已膨胀开来，可未能进入的它还是委委屈屈的自顶端溢出点点清液，落在森森的草茵上。

那欲火焚身的银龙低头望了望，虽说还顾念着爱人的身体，可终究兽性占了上风，它骤然伸出颀长的爪，去一点点的抠着连接之处的罅隙，原本早已再无一丝间隙的地方被它三下两下抠弄，竟渐渐能够容纳两指，原来这凤凰身为神兽，那身躯自然是天赋异禀，常人拍马难及。

旭凤只觉后庭饱胀不堪，那一下又一下急剧的冲击撞的自己头发昏，只能从喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟，然而随着隐约的刺痛感从早已麻木的后方传来，他突然意识到了什么，开始调用浑身的力气向前爬去，“不，不行！！润玉，你快停下！”

随着凄厉的呼喊回荡在这空旷的寝殿，旭凤的凤眸之中早已满是泪水，他哭叫着向前挪动，想要离开这样的酷刑，可银龙还是一手按住那细软的腰肢，就着扒开的间隙一鼓作气的冲了进去，两条龙根同时得到抚慰的感觉让它情不自禁的叹了口气，缓缓动作起来。

旭凤早已嘶声惨呼，他不停的扭动着不得自由的双腕，想要摆脱捆仙绳的束缚，化作凤凰原身飞去，真的太痛了，简直比凤凰涅槃时燃着的火焰灼身还要痛，可那捆仙绳也实在促狭，任凭你仙力惊人，被它缚上再难挣脱，连原型也显不出来。

银龙的视野之中正是从未有过的景，那处窄小的密穴被自己的两根阳柱填的极满，满到肉膜都完全的膨胀开，拉伸到了极限，簇拥穴口的嫩肉被翻转开来，在连连进击面前无助的哀鸣着，放弃了原有的抵抗，露出已被蹂躏成深红色幽深的肠道。

因过于紧窄，它每动一下都要耗费极大的力气，可完完全全侵入爱人身躯的感觉是那样的好，简直是最无上的享受，就是这样，狠狠的掠夺他，占有他，将他从里到外都打上属于自己的印记，这是龙族最擅长的事，银龙那狭长的眼眸闪了闪，越发加剧了身下的动作。

旭凤因哭嚎过久，那声音早已有些嘶哑难听，他瞪着一双红透了的凤眸，不明白为何事态急转如下，对方不顾自己的哀求又死死按住自己做那事，当真是龙性本淫，还是自己对于他来说，不过是一桩泄欲的工具，他不免哭泣的道：“润玉，你是想弄死我吗？”

那低弱的声音微不可闻，可听在银龙耳中却恍如雷霆，骤然回神的他连忙拔出两根湿淋淋上有红丝萦绕的龙柱，看向底下被蹂躏彻底的花穴，怎料甫一看去，却实在触目惊心，那处早已被肏弄的根本合不拢，正大大的敞开着，被浑浊龙精充斥的地方，依稀可见完全充血发肿的肠道内壁。

而自己最心爱的人则呜呜咽咽的哭着，乌发散乱，洁白的脊背上俱是淋漓的冷汗，润玉咬咬牙，瞬间收回龙形，他也不知自己一时动情，竟忘乎所以让兽性占了上风，忘了对方最害怕是什么，他后悔不迭的指尖捻动，那三根捆仙绳随之松开，落到了衣裳堆叠的床前。

“润玉，你去死！你这条淫龙，大恶龙！”随着对方的退出，旭凤终于软下身子，无力的瘫倒在床铺上喘息，可口中还在骂骂咧咧的没完，而手上与腿上的束缚虽然松开，他却也无力爬起，只能将下巴搁在面前柔软的褥子上暗暗调息。

随着窸窸窣窣一阵响，润玉不知怎的从床上下来，披起那身云裳，在寝殿里四处翻找起来，旭凤眼角余光见那人不停的翻箱倒柜，却依旧一无所获的模样，禁不住发问道：“你这混蛋在找什么？还嫌折腾得我不够惨吗？”因有恃无恐，那话语便有些恶声恶气。

润玉却是一笑，有些羞愧的叫道：“我看看这里是否有疗伤的软膏，你那处破损严重，需尽快上药才行。”话音未落，却遭旭凤狠狠瞪了一眼，随即那转过去的背影却瓮声瓮气的道：“有一方雪莲膏，在拐角的柜子里，是当初叔父所赠，道是疗伤最有奇效。”

那话虽然出口，凤凰却有些讪讪然，只因他突然想到往日叔父赠予此药的因由，兴许是见他折腾当初那委曲求全的“润玉”，有些不忍而已，如今自己今朝被蹂躏了一回，这药又反过来用在自己身上，焉知是天理昭彰，报应不爽，自个儿以后还需更加谨慎行事才是。

润玉不知他心中转过许多官司，自顾自去拐角的柜子里找出了药膏，好在这天庭的仙药即便三千年过去，打开依旧异香扑鼻，气味闻来清爽无比，他取了膏，就着那打开的腿一点点的将那膏脂抹在伤处，只是随着指尖的探进探出，他又有些脸颊微红，情不自禁的模样。

旭凤正安然趴在床上，享受着对方的服侍，那药膏一抹上，凉津津舒服的很，将那热辣辣的烧灼感都压下去了不少，除了还有些微的疼痛，已无甚大碍，只是随着那不安分的指有意无意的掠过里头的那块软肉，激得身体如过电一般的发麻，他终于觉察出不对劲来。

“润玉，你干甚……啊！！”话未问完，旭凤已被抱起，与润玉面对而坐，湿滑粘腻的甬道就着不知几时又硬邦邦挺立的龙茎一入到底，激得他发出一声惊呼，然而对面的人却急切的去寻自个儿的唇瓣，一面低低的道：“旭儿，旭儿，再一次，再一次就好……”

大抵是面前放大的俊容冲散了些许恐慌，旭凤不由自主的用手臂环绕住对方的后背，仰着头去迎接那急促的吻，唇瓣交合处来不及吞咽的涎水顺着下巴流淌，隐隐青紫瘀痕泛滥却依旧白如暖玉的身躯随着下方的躯体一起一伏，似大海中不停跌宕起伏的小舟。

底下那处虽偶有疼痛，可在药膏的作用下已无大碍，且随着动作频频，又有些酥麻之感袭来，旭凤忍不住从鼻子里发出小声的哼哼，前胸的茱萸都纷纷挺立，似绽开不止的花，而润玉听闻那声更是如获鼓舞般，自上而下吻过光洁的下巴、脸颊和红晕满满的耳垂，下身越发上下突刺的进击，且擢紧了绵软的雪臀捣弄不休，

湿答答的药膏随着急剧的动作被挤出，将底下的褥子弄得一片狼藉，旭凤用指甲抠紧那劲瘦的背，在青白的肤色上留下斑驳的红印，而脚趾甲却随着波动不由自主的蜷缩起来，他忍不住将手收回去抚弄自个儿早已抬头的雀儿，从喉间溢出无法控制的喘息。

润玉见旭凤动情，越发欣悦不已，双掌往上，又攫住那细瘦的腰肢抚弄，那腰极其柔韧，且入手滑腻真如羊脂美玉般，吸附着掌心不忍离去，他见对方脖颈上喉结小巧可爱，又忍不住偏头去衔那凸起来玩，先舔一舔，后又以舌包裹着吸吮，只听水声啧啧直响，旭凤长发簌簌而动，竟有意无意的送上自己的脖颈，供其玩弄。

待得片刻，见那小凤凰眼神发木，已有些茫茫然，润玉喉间低低一笑，又松开喉结，一路向下，自顾自去啃噬胸前的那两颗红豆，那两粒小乳之前被亵玩过，早已有些红润润的肿胀，此刻他凉冰冰的舌在那顶端打转，仿照那琴弦拨动轻抹慢挑，又刺激得旭凤愈发惶然无措，只能一手勾住对方的颈防止掉落，一面发出嗯嗯啊啊的呼声。

身躯上下交叠，似有韵律的交替起伏，润玉极其殷勤的将自己爱人的身体都服侍个遍，随后便加大力度开始突刺，仿若捣米的舂子一样使劲往上舂去，旭凤早已两眼发直，不知今夕何夕，只能无助的抱着对方温热的身躯随波逐流，间或细细的几声急促的呼吸。

待做的兴起，寝殿上空骤然华彩大作，竟显出一只流光溢彩的凤凰与一条通体银白的巨龙交缠在一处，原来两人情投意合，忍不住显出真身灵修，那银龙用颀长的龙尾死死缠住凤凰，将勃起的双根硬生生刺入对方狭小的泄殖腔中，凤凰长鸣了一声，却根本无从逃脱。

春意绵绵，于室内萦绕，上方是龙与凤交欢，下方则是兄与弟的媾合，乌黑的发丝随着贴近的身躯缠绕在一处，真是“结褵成夫夫，恩爱两不疑”，既已冰释前嫌，明白彼此的心意，这世间再无任何事任何人能将他俩分开，此为龙凤呈祥，天作之合也。

困局可解看心智，龙吟天际展宏图。

情愫暗生犹未知，阴差阳错春风度。

虞渊一别悔不迭，元宵重逢动心湖。

蓦然回首真情在，龙凤呈祥天为庐。

拨乱反正 完


End file.
